Blue Sky
by sacuraisise
Summary: World believe that he was the only mage sought for his power and fear throughout history that they only had to worry about until she awoken.
1. Chapter 1 Gaping Sky

Blue Sky

I do not own Fairy Tale. The character that I have fixed for this story is solely mine and from my own Imagination. As well I will thank my readers and reviewers in advance for reading. As well let me know if you like it and I will continue it so now I will get back to working on White Snow.

Chapter 1: Gapping Sky

The proud sea swished and swayed proudly under the sky with painted white clouds hovering above. Sunlight busted proudly through the canopy that the great tree provided. The speck of light shined through the lush green and onto a glistening space seemingly floating above the ground. Not seen by all and not known to anyone.

Although he was not near the island itself he saw the light that illuminated it. Like a ray of light was searching a certain area of the area that they were in charge of governing.

'That light can't be good.'

Through the huge amount of light and the small amount that manage to sneak in. The floating gap in space pulsed.

And pulsed

Then pulsed larger before settling and Pulsing stronger and it finally succeeded.

Suddenly the area atmosphere collapsed dropping the contents that it dutifully restrained for a millennium.

.


	2. Chapter 2 Another Dark Sky

Blue Sky

I do now own Fairy Tail. The character paired with Zeref is my own creation and well I will thank my readers and reviewers in advance for reading. As well let me know if you like it and I will continue it so now I will get back to working on White Snow.

Chapter 2: Another Dark Sky

Embodied in a cloak, stands a lone figure on the top of the coliseum overlooking the guilds progress against each other.

Like a forthcoming of a storm the sinister plans of a dark force was slowly coming...Tainting the era that will soon come to a end if this force was not stopped.

Turning from the coliseum the figure disappeared but, it was not unnoticed by a pink haired young girl.

It was not long before her attention was drawn to the commotion that was caused from Jellel. Luckily saved by a old acquaintance of his, he soon returned to his search of the source of dark magic... but..

Like a needle in a hay stack the mage he thought he was tracking was gone.

The pink haired girl, after asking if Ultear was alright after her distraction performance delivered her message of what she saw.

" Ultear, I saw a mage in a black cloak standing on the rim of the coliseum... It was imitating strong magic that I didn't recognize." she whispered.

Ultear stared at her friend for moments...

'That's not right Jellal looked like he was following a dark mage. And there was one outside to? Or was it the same person?'

"Imitating unknown dark magic?" Ultear whispered back as she stood.

"Yeah...it was odd I thought it was Zeref's since I felt hi presence her a while ago... but this presence seemed.."

"seemed what?"

"Like its been here since the beginning of time...or the beginning of magics existence." she finished.

Ultear closed her eyes in concentration. Before opening them and taking a wild guess that was unknown to her knowledge accurate.

"I...I think there's another Ancient Dark Mage...one older than Zeref." Ultear finished.

"Really, then should we tell Jell- I mean Mystogan or Fairy Tail?"

"No.. we don't know enough yet."

'Impossible, there was a Ancient Dark Mage before Zeref? But how is that even possible and how is he or she still alive?"


	3. Chapter 3 Old Sky

Blue Sky

I do not own Fairy Tail in any way. All characters belong to the original author and artist alone. Although, my characters are mine. As well, the updates will become longer as I try my best to improve my writing skills as well as try to not spoil anything for those who are not caught up in the Fairy Tail manga's.

Chapter 3: Old Sky

The shrouded persona constantly painted with the light of the sun and then the shadows of the canopy, three more figures soon into view. With the tournament of the guilds coming to a close, as they drifted further and further away from the stadium.

The clocked entity quietly; leading the way towards the edge of the forests side. Along that edge a great divider in the form of a cliff, separated it from the fast greens of nature below. The wind blew its low greeting breeze, with the gust of wind that passed by, vanished the ancients.

Across, the blue sea where the young boy, that had looked up the guild of Fairy Tail once stood. Waiting the day when Tenroe Island would return along with his fellow friends. Now, stood an unknown entity whose sight bore the sea.

Searching, looking for something and finding the very Island where she was released from similiar to a cell for a criminal.

'The rumors state that the very Island had disappeared from a dragon attack. There was only one dragon that could and would do such a thing.' she thought airily as her eyes stared ahead of herself blankly.

She closed her eyes slowly as she continued to stand facing away from the noisy city behind her. Unbeknownst to the people of Fiore amongst them was one that should have never awoken. She is the legacy of the magic of old sealed away by the very ignorant people that continue to be merry and enjoy thier fake peace.

The first person of magic to touch the surface and make it quake; in the ancient age when such was not accepted. Images of the terrible events blasted through her millionth mind as she recollected her experiences and former knowledge. As she lazily reopened er eyes as if wakening from sleep, she turned swiftly to walk among the strange era that she was thrown in.

The two that had come with her had took it upon themselves to explore the new era. They left her side to attept to locate her book of Artiets and her blade staffs current location. Her feet allowed her to flow smoothly through the crowd.

'If it's them then they should be fine.' she reassured herself as she faded froom the streets of Magnolia.

Her feet touched soil as she landed softlly the woman realized that the ground was familiar. Glancing around she found that it was the very place where she was put to sleep for the first time.

'Tenroe…..'

The place looked the same, but the feet that touched the ground relayed nothing but its memories. Showing the specific memory more vividly the battle of a dark guild and one that homed three dragon slayers. She raised her head as the wind continued to blow around her. The red head that she had saw was nothing like the one that she had fought but, the resemblance was enough.

'That boy Natsu must be it, but there are no memories of Exel here at all...what has happened to my book?' she wondered curiously.

Walking through the lands of Tenroe island all by his lonesome , he was content that there was no one else that resided here. He was the only one there and glad for it, until he felt a very ancient and powerful magic surge. This magic source shouldn't even be possible to exist in this era, it was absurd, and nightmarish.

Slowly he began to walk to the sources location until he eventually found another magician looking up at the sky. He saw a female, standing there as if revisiting its home for the first time in a long while. The silence did not last long when her head snapped in his direction. He remained as still as a statue only the wind reminded the world that he was indeed alive.

"Magus no Ancient."

Ancient Magician…..

Magic of Old….


End file.
